A Princess, a Prince, Knights and Tennis?
by BlackDove of Blessings
Summary: Sakuno a princess in disguise as she enters the lady and knight's school. Sakuno wants to live like a regular 15 year old girl and go to school instead of being in the castle, so dressing up as a lady of the court Sakuno's cousin Tomo helps her secretly.
1. Prologue

Princess, a Prince, Knights and... Tennis?

Sakuno wants to be a regular girl, but she's not. She's a princess, and is by law not allowed to leave the castle until her eighteenth birthday. That's three years away and too long for her tastes. So she and her cousin Tomo devise a plan to sneak Sakuno into the Young Ladies and Knights in-training Academy, also known as LKA. Sakuno dresses up as a lady of the court, pretending to be a new student. With Tomo's help she begins to create friends, and is having the time of her life, until guess who she meets. None other but her knight and shining armor, Ryoma. What is going to happen now? Read and find out

*Notes from me.

Hey everyone sorry for not updating I forgot I hadn't posted the chapter for this story until I had someone remind me. Please read and enjoy!!!

BlackDove of Blessings

_Thoughts_

Talking

EXCITEMENT or YELLING

Prologue

Sakuno walked the halls of the castle, her footsteps echoing through the now empty halls. It was late, way past midnight, but she couldn't sleep. Today would be her fifth birthday and she wasn't happy at all. Sakuno had never been let out of the castle, instead she was kept either indoors or in the enclosed gardens. No one but her servants, bodyguard and her immediate family where allowed to see her. It was law that the heir to the throne was not to live the castle until their eighteenth birthday, a law put in place a long time ago to insure that they heir was protected from being targeted for assignation. As Sakuno's father put it, every time she asked to be allowed to leave, "You can't kill an heir if you don't know what they look like."

Sakuno sighed. She wouldn't be eighteen for another three years, but she couldn't stand it for another day. "_But it's useless; I'm not going to be able to get out of here until my father says so_." Sakuno continued down the hallway, and into another corridor. This corridor led to the enclosed gardens. The only placed that Sakuno could see the sun, and run, be free. Well at least as free as an enclosed garden can be. As she walked the moonlight shown thru the high archways that lead to the garden. Sakuno stopped to look over it. There were hundreds of different flowers, all of which Sakuno tended herself. No one touched it without her permission. Sakuno smiled at the moonlit flowers, their soft petals all reflecting the different shades of colors thanks to the moons insignificant light.

Sakuno did everything in this place, from weeding to watering, from hoeing the soil to picking them. Sakuno especially loved the smells the waft around the enclosed area. I soft smell that didn't overwhelm a person, but just enough that it made you relax, smile, and be happy.

Sakuno was about to step down the staircase to roam the garden, when suddenly she heard a noise. Looking around Sakuno squinted to see through the darkness. There on the other side of the garden and in the next breezeway, Sakuno noticed a shape of a boy forming. Sakuno crept behind the pillar so as not to be noticed, if she was found outside her room at this time, she'd be in a lot of trouble.

But as she silently watched, the figure of a boy in squire fatigues entered the garden's grounds. He was wondering the garden's stopping every now and then to smell a flower, or knock a pebble from the pathway. Suddenly he stopped a few paces from Sakuno's hiding place. Sakuno's breathe stilled in her lungs. Now that the boy was closer, Sakuno could see his face by the moonlight. He was beautiful. Sakuno shook her head at the description, but couldn't think of a better one. She could tell that he had darkish hair, and light eyes, strong hands that went to the handle of the rapier on his side. Sakuno could tell from years of looking from the tower rooms onto the practice fields that the boy knew what he was doing.

"You better come out; I know you're behind the pillar. If you are here to do harm, or spy on me, I'd rather face you head on." The voice was strong, confident, sure that he could define himself against whatever opponent faced him. Sakuno blushed as her heart sped up; it was beating so hard that her chest was hurting. "_What should I do? He can't see me; he'll turn me in for sure._" "I said come out."

Sakuno knew she had no choice, taking a deep breath, she took a step down and faced the boy, head held as high as her shyness let her. "G-g-good evening, sir, I was just taking a walk to clear my head, and you scared me." Sakuno looked him in the eye; she could swear his eyes glowed in the dark. "I-I'm sorry for interrupting you."

The young man, as Sakuno now realized, took his hand from his rapier. He seemed to be reading her mind, as he smirked at her.

"Don't you know that this is the princesses, personal gardens, you're not supposed to be here." The boy smirked, causing Sakuno's face to redden in irritation.

"Well you're not supposed to be here either. You certainly don't look like a girl to me." Sakuno's clamped her hands to her mouth in astonishment. She couldn't believe she'd just said that. She never raised her voice, to anyone but something about this person made her act impulsively on her feelings. Sakuno started to bow in apology, when she heard a snicker. Looking up she realized that the boy was trying not to laugh and was apparently not succeeding. Instead of making her madder, Sakuno felt her lips form a smile. The boy's laughter seemed to escape him once he realized she wasn't going to be mad and the silent garden rang with their conjoined laughter.


	2. Chapter One: Will we meet again?

*For Future reference there is not going to be a specific point of view, unless I say so. Please bear with it.

Chapter One: Will I see you again?

Once the laughter stopped the young man walked up to Sakuno. He could tell by the way she was dressed that she was a lady of the court. When she had scolded him, he could tell by her speech that she had had training, and was educated. But by her fear of being caught, he guessed she was either a daughter of a noble house here on a visit to the King, or she was a High Servant to their Royal Highnesses. He smirked a little when he noticed her fidgeting as he looked at her. '_She feels uncomfortable. She must be really shy_.' He had a pension for teasing people with shy attitudes. Walking closer he bowed to her.

"Since I know you're not supposed to be here, and you know I'm not supposed to be here, let us agree that neither of us saw each other." The girl looked at him in relief, before nodding. "Now it isn't proper to have an agreement with someone, when I don't know their name. But I also know that it's impolite to ask your name first. So I'll go first. My name is Ryoma Echizen, a knight in-training for the Special Royal Guard. I am the son of Nanjiroh, Captain of Current Royal Guard. Nice to meet you." Ryoma bowed again. Sakuno hesitated to give out her name.

'_If he's in training to be a Royal Guard, then that means he would recognize my name. What should I do?_' When Ryoma straightened, Sakuno began to panic; she had to tell him something. Suddenly she remembered her nick name; the one that only her parents used. "I'm Saku. I live here at the palace, nice to meet you." She curtsied, when she looked at Ryoma he was grinning. '_Good he's not questioning it._' Straightening, Sakuno looked at Ryoma, wondering what she should do now. Fortunately she didn't have to say anything as they heard another set of foot prints coming towards them. Ryoma reacted quickly grabbing her hand and leading her back towards the door she'd entered in and then pushing them into an alcove that was set off in a corner by the archway. He blocked her view of the archway his darker clothes hiding her own from reflecting, due them being lighter. The footsteps came closer and Ryoma pressed himself more into Sakuno's, pushing her right up against the wall, squishing her between his solid chest and the stone walls.

Once again Sakuno's heart began to pound. She'd never been so close to anyone but her father, mother, and those that had taken care of her when she was little. But she'd definitely never felt what she was feeling now. Heat was rising from the pit of her stomach like it was fluttering on butterfly wings. Going from her stomach and slowly spreading to her feet, making her legs shake and up towards her head, making her breathing hard and irregular, and making her head feel dizzy. Every time she breathed in she could smell him, a faint earthy smell with a hint of sword polish that tickled her nose. Her heartbeat was so loud she could feel it pounding in her ears.

As the sound of footsteps faded into the night Ryoma let the breath he was holding in, out. Looking down at the girl in his arms, he breathed out a sigh of relief. Yet he didn't move away as he felt his chest pressing against her smaller curvier frame, her rapid breathing on his neck. He gulped as she shifted her weight, something really soft moved across his chest. His face reddened as he realized her small breasts were squashed against his chest, that they were actually bigger than he'd expected surprised him, due to the modest cut of her dress covering her body, being deceiving in their size. Ryoma's gut plummeted; he was acting like a pervert. Here he was pressing into a girl, who was unaware of his thoughts. He should be ashamed of himself, he should move away from her that instant. '_But I don't want to let her go_' came a voice from the back of his mind, yet he knew it was the truth. He didn't want to let her go, which was totally ridiculous, he'd just met her yet he already felt she fit him. '_That's ridiculous; my hormones are just kicking in. Finally_." Slowly getting his thoughts aligned with his body, Ryoma moved himself away from the girl.

Instantly both felt barren, alone. Each thinking to themselves how silly they were being. Sakuno looked down at her dress and began wiping away the wrinkles in her dress. Ryoma cleared his throat, trying to bring himself further under control. Finally after several moments of silence Sakuno broke it.

"Sir Ryoma, I need to go. I have an early morning." Sakuno really did have to get up in the morning, she had to eat breakfast and meet with her father in the court room. He wanted her to meet someone, which in itself was unusual. Then she was to meet with her mother, and then they'd spend the rest of the day celebrating her birthday. By the set of the moon's position she could tell it was getting closer to sunrise, and she hadn't been asleep yet.

Ryoma nodded his head; he too had early morning practice, before he had to meet up with his team and his father. "Goodnight, Saku. It was a pleasure meeting you." Bowing Ryoma started to walk off, when a sound of protest sounded behind him, turning around he could see Sakuno reaching out towards him. "Yes?"

"Um…I was wondering," Sakuno was fidgeting with the skirt of her dress, looking towards the ground. Pausing, she took a breath and looked him in the face. "I was wondering if we'd ever meet again." She asked. Ryoma's heart jumped for a moment before he tightened his control. Pausing to think it over, he knew he wanted to see her again but he didn't know when they'd see each other ever again.

"I don't know, maybe." Sakuno nodded disappointed. She should have known it was impossible, it wasn't like she'd be able to go and look for him, or to meet him in a normal place like the market or even the outside grounds. Ryoma noticed the disappointed face, he didn't like it. Quickly he stepped towards her again. "I'd like to see you again." Sakuno looked up, and the look on her face made Ryoma want to hold her again.

"But how?" Sakuno asked. Ryoma shrugged.

"I guess we could meet here again. Hardly anyone comes here. Especially at this time of time." Sakuno nodded smiling, but then she frowned in worry.

"You won't get in trouble will you? I mean it won't be a bother for you?"

"No, but I can't come every night I have training and school to go to. How about we meet here once a week, I don't have classes on Saturday only training here at the castle, and I won't have to worry about being here late, Sundays are free." Ryoma smiled as Sakuno nodded her head enthusiastically. Nodding Ryoma added, "Then I'll see you Saturday night?" Sakuno nodded. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Sir Ryoma." Sakuno waved to him before she rushed back down the halls and towards her rooms. Ryoma waited for her to leave his sight, before turning back the way he'd come. A smile coming to face once again. He was surprised that he'd done that a lot tonight; he usually wasn't so happy or talkative for that matter, but she'd made it feel so natural. '_She's different, special_.' Ryoma slowly and carefully headed towards the room he'd be staying in tonight, he'd be moving back into the dorms with the other knights in training tomorrow. He hadn't really been looking forward to go back to school, yet now he found himself looking forward to Saturday. "Yes, she really is special." Ryoma thought out loud as he entered his room.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R. Thanks

BlackDove of Blessings


	3. Chapter Two: The Story Goes On

Princess, a Prince, Knights and... Tennis?

* * *

Chapter Two: The Story Goes On

The next Day

It was her Birthday Today and she was pretty excited. After all she'd met Ryoma last night. Just the thought made her heart beat in a crescendo of thumps. Then she had another thought, Ryoma didn't even know it was her birthday, and this saddened her. It would be been wonderful to have been able to spend it with him. Then she had an idea, they'd be meeting Saturday and she could tell him then. Sakuno smiled happily and rushed to get dressed, it was time she went for breakfast with father.

* * *

Ryoma woke to an incessant prodding from behind him. Groaning Ryoma tried to swat away the hand, but it was persistent. Finally Ryoma squinted in the sunlight and rolled over and came face to face with his Father, Nanjiroh. Now he really wanted to groan, he did not want to see his father right now. He'd been having a good dream about Saku, the girl from last night. The memory brought an involuntary smile to his face. If it wasn't such a rarity around his father, Nanjiroh wouldn't have been in the mood to poke for information. As Nanjiroh started in on why Ryoma was smiling, Ryoma decided to change the subject.

"What are you doing here so early; I wasn't to meet you for practice until after training today." Ryoma sat up and started to get out of his bed. He'd been staying with his mother in her suite of rooms, until the dorms were reopened. It had something to do with a cat and mouse problem that ended up with the whole dorm in a mess.

Nanjiroh watched his son go to his closet, and pull out his clean squire's outfit. Nanjiroh wouldn't admit it, but Ryoma reminded him of himself a lot. Watching his son change and get ready for practice reminded him of his younger days and memories of laughter. He was still amazed that the skinny wimps he and his friends used to be, had grown into what they were, and they were still together, and kicking.

Ryoma noticed his father, and arched an eyebrow; his father had a funny look on his face. "Well, what are you doing here?" That seemed to bring his father back from where ever it had gone. Nanjiroh looked at him and his goofy smile returned to grace his face. Nanjiroh stood and headed to the table where food was laying and sat to eat.

"Well, I came to tell you that I won't be able to make it to our practice today. The King has requested my services and I'm to report to him after breakfast. So I decided we'd eat together and then I'd help you with your stuff. After all you'll be moving back to the dorms today." Nanjiroh took a big gulp of the watered down wine, before starting in on his food. Ryoma rolled his eyes and sat across from him. He figured his father had already eaten with his mother and was just there to eat his share of Ryoma's food, too.

"So what does the King want?" He asked as he spooned a mouth full of broth soup and bread.

Shrugging Nanjiroh answered. "I'm not sure; he just asked the members of the Royal Guard to meet him in the throne room after breakfast was over."

"Do you have an idea what it could be about?"

"I'm guessing it has something to do with the princess's birthday being today." At Ryoma's questioning look he furthered his explanation. "You know we're her protector's, and you know that she isn't allowed to see anyone outside her guard and family?"

Ryoma nodded. "Of course, how else are you to protect her successfully? With the castle grounds being so open, and with all the trading and open acceptance of applicants into the military, it's never really secure enough to let the crown princess to wonder around. And it's the Royal Guards top priority to see to their majesties safety at all times. But what has that to do with her highnesses birthday?"

"Because she is so secluded, she doesn't have many friends, she's come to think of the Royal Guards as part of her family. She's always felt close to us and us to her. She trusts us and yet she rarely gets to see us, do to our duties that the King felt it would be a nice surprise to have us come and spend the day with her. At least that is what I'm guessing." Because Ryoma knew his father so well, and in turn Nanjiroh knew the King so well, Ryoma figured it was more fact than guess work.

Ryoma nodded his understanding. He'd never personally meet her highness; he'd only known her through his father and the other guards. He known about her since before he could walk. He knew his father was soft when it came to her, but he'd never felt jealousy towards her. It just made him wonder what kind of person she was to deliver such fierce pride and affection towards her from the fiercest group of warriors in the kingdom. Because of his father's reactions towards the royal family, Ryoma also wanted to feel that kind of pride. So had decided to follow in his father's footsteps and become the next Captain of the Royal Guards.

They continued to talk as they ate, before they headed out for the dorms, Ryoma's things in hand. After placing everything in its place, they said their goodbyes and separated to go onwards with their day. Ryoma walked towards the training grounds and towards a particularly large group of young men around his age. They were all squires, and they all came from different backgrounds with one similarity they all wanted to be in the Royal Guards. They were a tight nit group of friends, and if rumors were to be believed the best choices for the next Royal Guard.

When they saw him approach they turned slightly away from the fencing pages in front of them to him. First among them was the second youngest in the group Momoshiro Takishi, but they all called him Momo for short. He was the son of the head Blacksmith, here at the castle, and Momo could tell the difference between different swords-smith's works. Standing next to him was Kikamaru Eiji, the 3rd son of a nobleman, Suruju Eiji. Suruju was also a Royal Guard with Ryoma's father, he was fast and agile. Behind them were twin brothers Tezuka and Fuji Mitsuji. They were paternal twins, not identical, and their personalities were polar opposites. Fuji was the younger of the two and also the shorter one, he was always smiling and took after his mother more than his father, but he was furiously loyal to his friends and country and though his smile hid it, he had a bit of a sadistic streak in him if angered. Tezuka was the older, taller one. He took after his father in both height and build. He was smart, thoughtful of all his actions and you could never tell what he was thinking unless he said it out loud. He had a stern look to his facial features but Ryoma didn't think there was a person alive who could match his determination and strength in a tight spot. Their father was also part of the Royal Guard he while their mother was a scholar and friend of the Queen.

Standing beside Tezuka was Suichi Oishi, he was the son of the Castle doctor and he was very good at bandaging and had great precision with a bow and arrow. Next was Takashi (?) Minaru the son of the castle chef, he was also a very bulky youth with a shy demeanor and a gift with throwing knives. Beside him were bothers Inui and Kaidoh Kaishiro, they were a year apart and their looks were strikingly different from each other. Inui was the oldest and the tallest of the group; he was the only one who wore glasses. But his gangly look only made his opponents misjudge his ability with a sword and his calculating mind, if you needed a plan, and in a hurry, Inui was your guy. Kaidoh was actual the shortest of the group with Ryoma being two inches taller and Fuji an inch. His face was fierce and often times scary; but he was actually a very sweet boy, with Momo being the only one he fought with. He was very good at spears, lances, and horse riding. Kaidoh and Inui's father was the stable master. Ryoma nodded to them and they in-turn nodded as well. They had all bonded over the past four years of their training together and their different backgrounds didn't seem to matter at all.

"So you already move back in?" Momo asked. Ryoma nodded.

"You?"

"Yep, all of us got back at dawn. Have a good break, anything interesting happen?" Ryoma's mind jumped back to Saku and he grinned.

"You could say that." Ryoma replied. Momo turned to him a grin on his face, before he turned to the rest of the group.

"Well look at that face, it seems Ryoma has something he'd like to share." Momo swung his arm around Ryoma's shoulders and nudged him. Ryoma smirked, they others weren't too far behind in their teasing.

"That kind of face only means one thing." Eiji said.

"A girl." The group replied.

"Well who is she? When did you meet? Is she good looking?" Momo and Eiji bombarded him with questions, but Ryoma just smirked and shook off their arms. Straightening his clothes he replied.

"Her name is Saku, and she lives up at the castle." Ryoma replied. The others crowded in; their youngest member was finally getting interested in girls.

"How did you meet?" Oishi re-asked. Ryoma paused, he didn't want Saku or himself to get in trouble, but he trusted his friends to keep his secret.

"You can't tell anyone." Ryoma said, the others nodded, so Ryoma continued. "We met in the Princess's garden."

"Ryoma what were you doing there, if you'd have been caught, you'd have been in big trouble." Oishi said. Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"I know, but that just makes it more fun." Ryoma said. The others chuckled at him, it was Ryoma for you.

"So what happened?" Kaidoh asked.

"Well I couldn't sleep last night, and I was bored. So I decided…"

"Do break the rules and enter her royal highnesses gardens." Tezuka said an eyebrow rose at that. Ryoma nodded.

"Of course. So I was walking around, when I felt someone was hiding behind a pillar. I readied myself for attack and told them to come out." '_Of course he would, Ryoma never stands down from a fight_' the others thought. "And then she appeared." Ryoma got a bit of a goofy look to his face, and that surprised the others, '_that must be some girl' _they thought. "She was sneaking around the gardens too. When I told her she wasn't supposed to be there, she actually scolded me for being there too. 'You're not supposed to be here either. You certainly don't look like a girl to me.' That's what she said." The group smirked; there weren't many people after all who would stand up to Ryoma, he was the best swordsmen in the squad and also the next in line for Captain of the Royal guard. "So we said we wouldn't tell anyone we'd seen each other. She was really shy, and…"

"You couldn't help but tease her." Taka said.

"Just a little, I couldn't help myself. But our conversation was cut short when a guard approached. We hid in an alcove together until he passed." Ryoma's mind was wondering back to last night when Saku's breasts had been pressed against him, feeling a blush coming on, Ryoma coughed it down. "Anyway we parted, saying we'd meet again." Ryoma finished. His friends were all smirking at him, and knocking him around good naturedly as they teased him.

"So Ryoma's got himself a girlfriend does he?" Eiji said. "It's about time." Now Ryoma did blush, he was known for being dense around girls. He'd never paid any attention to them, didn't matter if they were aristocrats or maids, they were all treated with the same amount of respect and ignorance. Ryoma had been more focused on training than romancing.

The others joked some more before they saw their teacher heading their way, and they knew it was time for training. As they moved onto the open field Fuji asked, "So when are you meeting again?" Ryoma smirked.

"Saturday." This gained more hoots and hollers as the group continued their joking.

Lined up in formation they awaited orders. They had a long day ahead of them.


	4. Chapter 4: Getting a Page

Chapter Four: Getting a Page

Ryoma and the others dragged their tired bodies into the mess hall after a tiring day of training. They'd been practicing javelins, swords, bow and arrows, lance and combat formations on horses for hours and they could barely feel their legs underneath them. But it wasn't seemly for squires about to be placed under knights to look as though they were fresh belled so before walking into the mess hall they all straightened themselves out, fixing clothes and straightening their strides and backs before they walked inside and headed for their assigned tables. As food was brought out and passed down the tables by Page whose duty it was for the week, the group watched them and they couldn't help but remember their own days as Pages on mess duty and how awful it was after a long day of training or academics at LKA. They also remembered how they'd been bullied and picked on by the squires of their time, who were now knights off on border patrol. Even now some of the other squires who were back with their knights to report to the King were starting in on the new Pages. They didn't like it but they wouldn't say anything unless it was really rough, it was a silent rule to bare what you were given without complaint and to never tattle-tale on one another. One of the newest and smallest Pages would be their server and he was shacking from head to toe. When he leaned between Ryoma and Momo to lay down the basket of bread to go along with the broth soup and fruit, Ryoma noticed the kid's face was covered in sweat, eyes glazed and his face was red; moving slightly Ryoma brought the back of his hand against the arm of the kid to check for fever and sure enough the kid felt like a heater on high.

"What is your name Page?" Ryoma asked the kid, causing him to straighten at the sound of the order.

"P-Patrick, Squire Ryoma." The young boy answered, his voice was horse.

"Patrick, how long have you been a Page?" Ryoma didn't look at the Page; instead he concentrated on his roll, so as to not alert any of the other tables of this conversation.

"T-three weeks squire Ryoma." The Page squeaked out. Ryoma nodded.

"And have you found a representative?" Ryoma asked referring to the Representative Squire that every new Page was given on his arrival; most Pages were given a representative if they were not picked by a volunteer squire. Ryoma had been chosen by a loud and excessive talker by the name of Horio Bandares who was two years older than Ryoma and never let him forget it. But he'd been a nice and instructive teacher nonetheless and Ryoma had learned his fair amount from him even if he was a little obnoxious at times. But Ryoma had never been given or volunteered to take a Page on before, when most of the others already had one. Ryoma had always said that when he found the right Page to take on he would.

The startled Page shook his head, only to remember that Ryoma wouldn't be able to see that so he answered with a no. Ryoma nodded, finishing his soup with a scoop of bread he stood and turned and looked down at the shorter Page. "Well now you do. Report to your supervisor that you need the request forms for Squire Ryoma, then come to my rooms before 9 and I'll fill them out." Then with a pat on the Pages shoulder Ryoma turned to the group. "I'm heading for extra sword practice I'll see you tonight." Then without further goodbyes Ryoma walked towards the door and left. The Page watched him go in a bit of wondered astonishment, before turning to the group of squires who were smiling at the door and at the Page.

"Did he really just say that?" The Page asked. The group nodded, and it finally seemed to register to the Page that 9 o'clock was only a half hour away and he still needs to report to his Supervisor. Bowing to the squires Patrick smiled. "Excuse me, squires I have to leave." The kid turned and rushed down the stairs to the kitchen. The group smiled and continued eating.

"I can't believe Ryoma finally picked someone." Momo asked. Eiji agreed.

"Yeah he's always been so picky about everything, and I don't know how many Pages he turned down last year because he felt they didn't qualify." Eiji scooped up a cooked carrot and popped it into his mouth.

"Yes it is very sudden," Fuji stated, then his smiled grew a bit more serious and his eyes opened looking towards the kitchens the Page had disappeared into. "It just makes me more curious as to what he saw in that young Page that made him change his mind." Inui nodded.

"Maybe he just felt sorry for the kid because it's already his third week and he didn't look to well." Taka said. Tezuka shook his head catching the others attentions.

"No, Ryoma would not have chosen someone based on just that, he definitely noticed something we missed."

"Which is why his is going to be the next Caption of the Royal Guards and we are just going to be his friends in arms." Momo answered with a smile.

"But from my information that Page isn't very good at anything," Inui interjected, "From reports he has no particular talent at strategy and his fighting skills are next to nonexistent. He doesn't speak up in class and his shyness around others is creating problems with making friends among the other Pages." The other's nodded that they understood the difficulties in mentoring someone with so many problems but if Ryoma picked him there was a good reason behind it, and it was left at that.

….

Ryoma walked into his room five minutes before 9 o'clock, his arms feeling like lead after the extra 30 minutes of sword practice he'd put in after dinner. Pulling out cleaning supplies Ryoma began to prepare to clean his equipment, especially his rapier and broad sword. He was letting his mind clear of all the days' problems and stressors when there was a knock on his door, looking at the clock it was 10 minutes after 9. Setting his things down Ryoma walked to the door and opened it. Patrick stood there papers in hand as he looked towards the ground in embarrassment.

"You're late Page." Ryoma stated as he let the door open a little more, allowing the Page to walk into his room.

"Yes Page Ryoma; I'll do my best to not be again." The Page answered. Ryoma looked the Page over once more before pushing the door shut and headed back to the chair and his gear. The Page stood at attention, trying to keep his nervousness from showing. Ryoma didn't look at him and he was slightly confused as to what to do next so he continued standing. Ryoma continued with cleaning his gear and Patrick continued to watch. Finally Ryoma began to talk.

"How long have you been sick Patrick?" Patrick jerked from his concentration of Ryoma's technique when Ryoma spoke.

"Excuse me?" He said, Ryoma sighed but repeated the question. "Oh, I'm not sick." The young Page knew the silent rule, he would not complain about how sick he was feeling.

"You don't have to lie to me Page; I can see just from looking at you that you are very sick, just tell me how long." Ryoma continued to not look at the Page, but his voice was authoritative.

"3 days, squire."

"Call me Ryoma or squire Ryoma when we are around others."

"Yes Squire Ryoma." Ryoma nodded.

"And have you been taking anything for your sickness."

"No sir, it isn't bad enough to need assistance." The Page answered.

"That is not your decision page; the moment you began to feel ill you should have asked your supervisor to see the doctor. Since you would normally have gone to your representative the fact that you didn't have one until now has been a factor but now that you have one, we are going to go see the doctor right now. Then you're going go to bed and we'll talk tomorrow. Am I understood?" Ryoma finished polishing and set his sword back into the scabbard. Standing he faced the young page, who began nodding his head before answering.

"Yes sir." They turned together and headed out of Ryoma's room and down the hall. It took them about 10 minutes before they hit the medical ward. One of the medical personal heard them come in before actually seeing them so he moved around the bed he was currently fixing to greet them.

"How can I help you?" He asked Ryoma nodded his head to indicate the page.

"He is my page and it has come to my attention that he is sick and in need of medical attention." Ryoma answered. The medical person smiled kindly at the young boy.

"Ok then, why don't you wait on that bed there and I'll go get my medical bag." He nodded then turned to leave before turning away. "By the way my name is Doctor Henry if you need me." Then he turned away and moved out of sight. Ryoma and Patrick moved over to the indicated bed and Patrick sat down while Ryoma sat in the chair next to the bed.

….

Hey everyone I hope that you liked this chapter. I'm really, really sorry about not updating, truth be told I've been writing other stories for Kyo Kara Moah and I totally forgot to upload this chapter. It's been done for about a month. I'm sorry. But any-who I hoped you like, please review.

BlackDove of Blessings


End file.
